


Spin the Bottle with the Naruto Cast

by SheerMint



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Kissing Games, Love, Party Games, Romance, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerMint/pseuds/SheerMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how the game goes, spin a bottle and kiss whomever it lands on. Now that game is here with all our favorite Naruto characters! Kiba and Sai are finally up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Info:

One character per chapter starting with chapter two.

Chapters are sorted by character name, going from A to Z. Newly added characters will be marked by *Name* here for your ease.

This fiction is told from a second person POV.

Updates happen sporadically.

There will be no "unlucky" outcomes.

Characters may be slightly OOC, though I have tried to keep them as true to themselves as possible.

By most fanfiction standards these oneshots/results will be very short. They are not originally meant to be on here, but in order for more people to be able to hopefully enjoy them I figured I might as well upload them here too.

Characters currently done:

Deidara

Gaara

Haku

Itachi

Kakashi

Kakuzu

*Kiba*

Kimimaro

Orochimaru

*Sai*

Zetsu

Feel free to suggest a character!

All love, hate, criticism and suggestions appreciated.

Now, go ahead and spin that bottle!


	2. Deidara

The bottle stops on Deidara over at a group of cushions, where he is seemingly absorbed with something in his hand. Glancing up from his palm, he grins at you playfully. "Come sit over here, hm!" He motions with his head for you to join him.

Stunned by the sight he makes, slumped in the large bean bag, hair splayed about almost creating a halo, you find it difficult to actually move your legs.

Finally sinking down beside Deidara after the seemingly endless walk, you glimpse the object of his fascination. It is an intricately sculpted dinosaur, its long hind legs and streamlined body makes it look very fast.

"Sasori-no-danna says that I'm not good for suprise attacks, un. He told me to do something about it, so I'm creating this." Disgust fills his eyes as he peers at his work before crushing the small reptile. "He's wrong. What's the point of being an artist if I can't show others what I do, un?" With that he promptly grabs the back of your head and slides closer. When only inches from your lips, he angels his head away from the crowd, ensuring they can see your union and begins the fiery dance.

The intensity he has instantly makes energy spark between you. Prodding before gaining entrance his adept tounge then starts working wonders within your mouth. 

Catcalls can soon be heard from the spectators which quickly grows in volume, making Deidara finally pull back. His right hand, returning from its position behind you follows the line of your cheek. Just as you expect him to drop it back in his lap, a wet sensation replaces the one of his palm. Inhaling sharply at the feeling you hear the bomber's amused words "That was a blast, hm!".

Adamant on not letting his new source of inspiration and fun get stolen, he settles against your shoulder and loops an arm around you tightly, his hand-mouths already in the process of creating a new masterpiece.


	3. Gaara

The bottle stops on Gaara. After sparing a glance in your direction he rises fluently from his seat, but moves no further.

Taking the hint you walk to him feeling extremely exposed. Tittle-tattle concerning Gaara's past and current status seemingly comes from everywhere, and for a moment it feels like you should turn back. Not being entirely aware you give a start when two arms wrap around you and there is a warm, solid pressure encasing you.

Scrutinizing your face he speaks, "There is a legend in Sand about a woman and a man who fell hopelessly in love after a chance encounter." Here he places one of your hands against his chest before continuing, "The unusually strong bond they shared was so infectious that absolute peace reigned during their lives..." Trailing off he brushes his lips to your cheek, to the corner of your mouth and finally reach their destination in a loving kiss. "I want to believe there is truth to that tale, that such a thing can happen again."

By this point all the others in the room are long forgotten and the implication of his soft, meaningful words in your ear makes your heart swell. Not relenting his hold on you, seemingly intent on keeping you close to his steadily beating heart, he settles back on the ground. A content smile spread across your face at his silent affection.


	4. Haku

The bottle stops on Haku. You focus on the floor, trying to get your pulse under control while listening to shuffling of clothes and the approaching steps. Once the feet stop moving, you inch your eyes upwards til they are met with a warm smile and offered hand. Carefully accepting it you get to your feet with his aid. The hand not intertwined with yours come to rest at the side of your neck, thumb settling on the rapidly beating carotid artery.

"You are tense and nervous... I assure you, such feelings aren't necessary." The words makes you meet his gaze, makes you take in the incredible honesty and calm of his features.

Making sure your eyes don't wander he closes the distance and seals your lips. Tender like falling snowflakes is his kiss, leaving a tingling feeling behind after withdrawing.

Brushing your neck as his hand falls away he notes your still very flushed state. Keeping close to ensure no one else catches the following words, he inquires "I'd like to help you relax, would you be opposed to a massage?".

At that, all you can form in a way of response is a small head shake.

Turning he brings you to a vacant room, closing the door once inside. With a sweeping gesture towards the bed he requests that you make yourself comfortable, heartbeat loud in your ears as you do so. A light chuckle comes from Haku as he straddles you and gently remind you to breathe.

Hands start to expertly work your pressure points and the effect is near instant as you slip into a semi conscious state while he hums a soothing tune.


	5. Itachi

The bottle stops on Itachi.

Silence.

A beat. Your eyes meet blood red, are held. Intensity shifts and he slowly rises from his seat. It feels surreal, is this an illusion?

He is mere inches from you. When did he cross the room?

Another shift, terror, an aura so strong it petrifies every cell in your body. You want to back up, desperately, but can't. His hand reaches for your face with ill intentions and settles on your cheek...? The malevolence disappears like it was never there to begin with.

Exhaustion hits like a brick wall; your knees give in. Before falling an arm catches you against a chest confined in a thick black cloak. You look up into blood red again.

A barely audible sigh escapes him, the hand that was previously on your cheek moves to tilt your head back. He leans down placing his lips on yours in a light kiss. It lingers for a few moments. "Close your eyes." The calm velvet of his voice washing over you is impossible to disobey. Sensations are amplified when he re-captures your lips with more pressure. Time flies by, or does it stand still? And the moment pass. Daring a glance you see blood yet again and imagine the ghost of a genuine smile forming on his face.

Surprise is evident in your face when you are guided by the Uchiha to an empty couch in a corner of the dimly lit room.

"Rest." He says simply once seated. Exhaustion previously forgotten comes back full force, a whispered 'Thank you.' is all you have time to say before darkness surround you.


	6. Kakashi

The bottle stops on Kakashi. He seemingly isn't paying any attention to the game. So you begin to make your way across the room towards him.

Coming to a stand at a respectable distance between you, you contemplate how to announce yourself. Blinking and taking a breath, you are suddenly flipped around and pressed to the two connecting walls Kakashi was leaning against a second ago. 

Positioning his elbows close to either side of your head, he brings his own down, effectively creating some privacy. Finally shielded from prying stares he reveals his face to you, lacing it with a somewhat playful look. 

"You shouldn't let you guard down, lest something like this may happen." With that he brings you into a kiss which speaks of knowledge and expertise, while his right hand is tracing lightly down your side. There is little you can do but go along with the ride and wish it would never end.

The hand eventually comes to your chin and he retreats. Opening your eyes you look to his clothed face and trademark 'smile', marveling at the speed he possesses. 

Despite his outward expression, his next words are completely serious, "Now that you are carrying such valuable information I might have to keep an eye on you."


	7. Kakuzu

The bottle stops on Kakuzu who surveys the game with his usual irritated expression. Someone bursts into a maniacal cackle, but quickly stops to the miser's angry command.

"Come." Intense eyes bores into yours.

With uncertainty and some reluctance you approach his seat.

A snarky comment followed by another loud laugh is heard. Green eyes holding incredible amounts of experience fix pink ones. Seconds pass before things quiet down.

"Sit." Deep baritone instructs as you reach your destination. Once you're seated he quite violently removes the mask, irritation clearly magnified from earlier. "This is really more trouble than it's worth."

A meek sorry makes its way through your throat, but is halted abruptly by warm, powerful lips. He dominates the kiss and his tall frame surrounds you when he brings you closer. Need for air on your part comes too soon and he let's you go. The white haired man at his left has seemingly gone into a laughing frenzy and embarrassment fills you.

Kakuzu spits out a vicious threat, is countered by a few creative curses before the bickering comes to an end.

"Hold this. Don't let it out of your sight." He re-covers his face then reposition you with your back against him before placing quite a heavy briefcase in your lap. Bringing money straps from nearby he leans over you, head hovering slightly above your shoulder and starts counting them, the numbers muttered softly in your ear.


	8. Kiba

A feeling of coziness overcome you while watching the rugged pair on the other side of the ring. The grand hound is snoozing away across his master's legs, while the Inuzuka absently pets the grass-covered fur, attention on the turning bottle. A streak of dirt partially obscures his left marking, making you wonder if they rushed here straight from training.  
  
"Hey, Akamaru! Looks like we got lucky!" The exclamation startles the animal awake; seemingly torn between happiness at his partner's sudden howl and grumpiness when he is forcefully pushed from his resting place. Stretching with a groan, the dog lover opens his eyes and beams at you.  
  
Two large strides later, he is close enough that you can feel his body heat radiating towards you. A strong hand settles in your hair, dragging you even closer, to a world of tan skin and wild eyes. Touching his nose to yours, he speaks, "You smell amazing. I can't control myself anymore." Before cutting the last distance.  
  
Nails claw at the base of your skull as his hungry lips molds with yours. His intensity makes you instinctively latch on to his soft hoodie, fingers burying deep inside the material; trying your best to stay standing through his consuming kiss. Your movement quells Kiba's initial roughness. His free arm shoots out to secure you to him with a pleased rumble, slowing to a content exploration of your mouth instead.  
  
Nipping at you one last time he pulls your head back a bit. Face bright with mischief as he slips into his usual wolfish grin. "Heh, don't you dare think that was it!" He teases, taking your palm like it is the most natural thing in the world and tugs you down with him. Leaning you against his side, he starts tracing idle patterns at your hip, sending delightful shivers through your body. Akamaru soon comes over and lays himself beside you, tail wagging lazily.


	9. Kimimaro

The bottle stops on Kimimaro who regards you with some amount of measured curiosity. You blush while getting up and make your way to the circle's center as he follows suit.

When in arms reach of each other he uses one hand to pull you close, fingers gently trailing down your spine, tracing each vertebra.

You shudder, looking down, not wanting him to see your blush intensify.

Kimimaro however doesn't let you get away as he takes your chin in his free hand and angles your head so that he can look into your eyes. "So soft... So breakable. Like a flower..." he murmurs quietly before claiming your lips. Slow and deliberate are his movements, and had he not tightened his grip around you right then, you would undoubtedly have fallen to the ground. After about a minute he reluctantly release your lips, only to lean down and whisper in your ear "My purpose... Is whatever you make it out to be.".

Still shocked by the kiss you barely register his words, but come back to reality as Kimimaro pulls you down to his lap at his original spot in the ring. An action which don't help remedy the seemingly ever constant blush, but considering the beautiful Kaguya that is holding you securely against his chest, you can't very well complain.


	10. Orochimaru

The bottle stops on Orochimaru and you feel a shiver run through your entire body. This man is as dangerous as he is beautiful, not a good combination. Or maybe it is?

With a glint in his eyes Orochimaru takes his time to make it over to you, all the while studying your building apprehension.

As he draws closer you unconsciously back up, but don't get far before the serpent takes your left arm in a firm grip and leans over your crouched form. "Scared?" He muses followed by a chuckle while making himself comfortable on the floor.

"Please!" You whimper, not really sure what you mean, your brain all jumbled at the moment.

"Shh, it won't hurt dear..." He whispers against your lips before capturing them in a teasing kiss. He is being gentle with you, not making any sudden or forceful movements and you start to relax against him. A bad move apparently since he smirks and snakes his arm around you to pull you close and coax your mouth to open so he can slip his tongue in and explore.

You once again let out a whimper, but this time it's out of surprise at the suddenness of it rather than fear.

In response he momentarily tighten his hold on you in a comforting manner before withdrawing his lips from you and speaks appeasingly "I will take excellent care of you, little one.". You blush at his words and the overwhelming kiss he just gave you.

Orochimaru arrange himself in a better position, facing the circle before bringing you to lean on his shoulder, lazily playing with a few strands of your hair.


	11. Sai

The bottle lands on the always composed painter, currently engrossed in his canvas. You watch the way his wrist moves ever so fluidly over the paper, years of practice making themselves known.  
  
Since he seems oblivious, you choose to walk to where he is seated. Folding your legs comfortably, you are careful not to tip the ink jar in front of him. You are about to say his name when he speaks up, attention still on his work. "A game where the point is to spin a bottle and get someone, preferably hot, to make out with. I don't see why Ugly is playing considering-"  
  
A feminine growl makes him go silent. For a moment you think he is finished, when his low monotone starts anew. "Ah. I certainly received a favorable outcome then."  
  
He has you fixed with a placid smile. At ease despite the fuming pinkette staring him down with a murderous glare. Warm fingers, mostly covered by a glove, settles on your cheek. Eliminating the chill from the cold room and effectively wiping your brain clean. You can only stare while his abdominal muscles flex as he bends over his lap to reach your lips.  
  
Precise, calculated movements make a tremor run through your body. A multitude of emotions flits past you. Intrigue that the fascinating Root member would even care enough to participate in the first place. Confusion; he knows how to do this? Why is he so good? Giddiness at his earlier compliment and touch. Many others course through you during the kiss, but you fail to analyse any because of his next movement. Putting both palms on the floor for balance he increases his pressure. The new angle, allowing for heightened sensations, decrease you to a trembling mess.  
  
Too quickly he ends the kiss, looking unfazed. Charcoal orbs study your by comparison disheveled appearance, making a curious hum in the back of his throat. "That expression is new... Let me sketch it?" He questions while steady hand takes your chin, gently holding it in place as something brightens his gaze. "I already know I have what it takes to please you. It will be worth your time." You can only gape the bluntness of his words and their hidden promise. The pale ninja waits patiently as the seconds tick by, face back in its blank mask.  
  
Finally deciding your lack of offense is enough of an answer, Sai starts drawing with elegant strokes. Looking up every so often he gives the corner of your lips a caress, slipping you further into a state of disarray.


	12. Zetsu

The bottle stops on Zetsu. The Venus flytrap donning his upper body is so tightly shut that you question whether he is even aware of the situation the flask has put you in.

**"No."**  
 _"Why not?"_  
 **"That's not the rules."**  
 _"When did you ever care abo-"_  
 **"Quiet!"**

The two halves are obviously having one of their arguments you realise as you near them. 

_**"Hello."** _ They say in unison when spotting you from inside the darkness they are encased in. _"We are playing 'Spin the bottle', right? So do I-_ **we get to do things like hold your hand?"**

The black half seemed almost uncomfortable finishing that sentence. Like it was thrown in there to cover up something else. Though the thoughtfulness makes you smile nonetheless as you nod your assent.

_"Hey! That wasn't what I was going to say at all!"_  
 **"Ignore him."**  
 _"Don't do that!"_

Zetsu, paying no mind to your display of confusion at his conflicting words, reaches out and takes hold of your hand with his slightly larger one and tugs. The strength he used was greater than you would expect from such an action and you end up crashing against the intimidating greenery that he is hidden within. An amused sound escapes as he watch your reaction, his thumb moving against your wrist while he grasps your other hand as well.

_"So many misconceptions surrounding us..._ **No one bothers to ask...** _So we don't bother to explain."_  
Tugging again, with less force this time, he simultaneously place his mouth over yours. It's a strangely pleasant sensation, his soft lips running over yours insistently like he can't get enough. 

As the kiss ends you feel his hands squeezing yours and his expression turns almost hungry, before disappearing to the unreadable one he usually wears. His fingers linger with your own even as the trap closes, signaling that he desires privacy.

_"Look, now you ruined it."_  
 **"No, I stopped you from wasting our chance."**  
 _"I don't get it... It's not like they're even sharp."_  
 **"You never do."**  
 _"That wasn't nice!"_

Amongst the ruckus in the room and the dueling voices, two yellow eyes closely follows your retreating back with interest.


End file.
